


Monster In Me

by mrikindamind



Category: When The Night Comes (Visual Novel)
Genre: Beginnings, Comfort, Fantasy, Fluff, Gay, M/M, Romance, Vampires, WTNC
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 07:27:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21884716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrikindamind/pseuds/mrikindamind
Summary: Written from Finn's POV, he muses on what makes him and Hunter different, even after they've already been brought together.
Relationships: Hunter/Finnegan Kazimir
Kudos: 5





	1. 01 - Sleep

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first time trying to write, and I was really inspired after playing WTNC and seeing the way the writing affected me. This is also my first time posting to AO3, so I hope my formatting and tags are all as they should be. Comments are welcome, as is constructive criticism. Thank you for giving my story a chance! Enjoy!

01 -Sleep-

I don’t really remember the last time I slept. I guess rest is possible, in the sense that I close my eyes and time passes. There are times when it feels like I’ve arisen from something that resembles sleep, but I guess it’s more akin to choosing to open my eyes and see that the clock hand has made a couple of round trips around the face. But it’s not the same way that he sleeps. He dreams. He can wake up and feel completely refreshed, or he can wake up groaning, clearly needing a couple more hours to snooze. I look at him now, his shoulders rising and falling in a steady rhythm, as if boasting. Look what I can do, what you cannot.

I reach out to him, squeeze his shoulder. Come on, it’s time. I know you’re sleeping and dreaming but it’s lonely and I need your company in times like this. I know it’s selfish, and after a few more prods, he comes to. He scrunches his face up, trying to blink but his eyes refuse to open. I chuckle and he slowly crawls over to bury his face into the side of my chest. His actions are clumsy, and it’s adorable. It’s also sad; I can’t remember what it’s like to be physically tired, or to refuse awakening to go back a dream I was having previously.

He pulls the covers up over his face, and I wrap my arm around him drawing him closer. Now that he’s awake I have something to focus my wandering thoughts on. A hunter. My Hunter. Every day that I have with him is a blessing. When he first came here to Lunaris I remember wishing desperately that he wasn’t just another hunter passing through on the way to his next mission. I was so curious. And maybe a bit obvious? He caught me watching him from behind one of the angel statues in the town’s northernmost graveyard, and it was there we talked for the very first time.

* * *

“I don’t suppose a vampire like you is the one behind the murders, hm?”

I was taken a bit aback. I guess I wasn’t concealed as much as I thought I was, and furthermore I was betrayed by the gold flicker in my eyes, allowing my true identity to be revealed. On top of all of that? Accused of murder. What a way to be greeted.

“If I was, would you feel confident taking me on?” I grinned, flashing my two upper fangs. I watched him as he did a quick up and down over my body, probably first noticing my height among other things. It’s a bit embarrassing reflecting back on it now, but I even remember puffing my chest out ever so slightly to look more menacing.

“I can’t lie and say that it would be easy, but I’m not one to back down from challenges.”

I raised an eyebrow. I didn’t expect my comment to be returned with something just as feisty. After a few more quips back and forth, he and I must have felt comfortable enough to both sit down on top of the short stone wall that surrounded the graveyard. We started talking about recent happenings in the town. It looked like he was here to play detective, and was going to be staying at the local pub for at least the next couple of weeks. I remember feeling relief, knowing that this encounter wasn’t just a fleeting moment, that I might have the chance to talk to him again.

“When you bite someone, do they become like you?”

I laughed at his question. It was both direct and vague at the same time. I couldn’t tell if he was asking out of pure curiosity, or if he still believed in a possible connection between me and last week’s murder. Indeed, the body did have small punctures all down her lower back. But that wasn’t me, nor my clan.

“Only if I want them to. I… can’t really explain how it works, but if I just want a light feed, it’s just like losing a bit of blood from a wound. You might feel a bit weak from the blood deficit, but there should only be minimal scarring after the bite wound has healed.”

“…_I_ might feel a bit weakened?”

That one really caught me off guard. Usually I’m the one with the self-admitted flirtatious undertones, but this Hunter was more than keeping up.

“Yeah, you probably would. Depends where I bite, though. Do you have a preference?”

He quickly looked up to the sky as if something extremely interesting caught his attention, a pink hue just barely visible in the moonlight spreading across his face. I’ll take that as a victory.

I remember awkward silence that broke up our conversation more than once that night. It’s not that I didn’t want to talk. I wanted to ask questions, I wanted to get to know him more. I wanted to ask him why he’s choosing to stay in the shithole that is the town pub. Ask him if he’s met Ezra or Alkar yet. Ask him how long would he stay for. Ask him if he had any interest in dark, confined spaces, like oh I don’t know, catacombs or something… but before I could even begin to pick away at him he let out a visible yawn, stretching his arms forward as if sore from his day of work.

“I’m sorry, it’s late and I have an early start tomorrow. Maybe I’ll see you around tomorrow during the da-, well, during the evening I guess! …Wait a minute. What is your name?”

I watched him, visibly embarrassed as he must have realized we skipped the most fundamental part of first conversations.

“Finnegan. Call me Finn.”

“Finn… nice. Uh, alright… this might sound a bit odd but I’m not a big fan of my own name… so it would really help me out if you just called me Hunter.”

What kind of request is that? Who asks people to refer to them by their job title? Oh hi, please call me Baker. Nice to meet you, I’m Fisherman. Pleased to make your acquaintance, I’m Omen… well, I guess that one kind of works.

Honestly, I should have ridiculed him for that one. But I didn’t. “Hunter… got it. I hope our paths cross again soon. Next time it’s dark out, just try calling out for me. You’ll be surprised how fast I can appear when it’s for something worthwhile.” My eyes darted to the ground embarrassingly as I uttered something that was even more brazen than my usual one-liners. I looked back up and he was smiling back at me. The first time I saw him smile.

And then he was off, making his way down the path towards town.

* * *

It all comes back to sleep, doesn’t it? Our first meeting was cut short because he was tired. I could have spent all night talking to him, I really wanted to. But of course he needs sleep. He will always go to bed with the moon, and wake up with the sun. I don’t know that feeling anymore, and that simple yet clear divide constantly reminds me that we aren’t the same. That we won’t be the same. That in the end, the one who remains will always just be…

A small rustle snaps my attention back to the present, and he peeks his head out from the covers and props his head up by resting his chin on my chest. His eyes are still fighting with sleepiness, but he lifts his head up and I catch his cue. I kiss him, a quick peck before immediately going back to press my lips against his for another one, this time stronger and urgent.

We aren’t the same. He sleeps, and I will be awake for all of eternity. But in this moment, holding him so close that I could almost swear the warmth of his body is heating up my own, things just don’t seem all that bad.


	2. 02 - Summer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finn is particularly lonely when Hunter goes off on a summer picnic without him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Took a while to get this chapter up! Thank you for waiting. I'm debating whether or not I want to continue writing as Finn, as I feel like it's a lot harder than writing as myself as if I was Hunter. I might try doing some different styles with some one-shots so look out for those!

What do you think about when you think of summer? Do you think of beaches, dodging scattered shells on the shore as you walk barefoot through the mix of sand and muddy clay? Or do you think of a cold beer on a hot summer night, small beads of sweat dripping down your neck as you call over to the bartender for another? I guess you could also think about bonfires and the smoky scent of roasted meat, or biting into a juicy slice of watermelon, the rare time where a trail of red liquid running down from the corners of your mouth won’t gather any odd looks. 

For most people, summer brings these kinds of feelings. Feelings of warmth and being content. Feelings that remind you life isn’t all that bad, that most of your worries can be carried away by a gentle ocean breeze.

Do you know what I think of when I think of summer? I think of days where the sun overstays its welcome. It rises high into the sky and just… lingers eternally. The moon is waiting to make its grand entrance, to paint the skies black with specks of glimmering stars, but it first has to wait for the sun. And then when the moon has only just risen, the sun barges back in again with its dawn. 

Summer. Long days, short nights. Not so great for a vampire like myself.

The clock reads ten past noon. Hunter should be making his way to the marketplace in the northside of town to buy some food for a picnic with Piper, Omen, and Alkar. Originally, Hunter planned to have the picnic at night so that I could come. But honestly, who in their right mind has a picnic in the dark? I appreciate the gesture, but I can’t burden him or the rest of the gang like that. I feigned a lack of interest in a silly old picnic and told him to go have fun. Reminded him to keep Omen away from chocolate, and to make sure Piper doesn’t drink too much.

I walk across the bedroom and sit on the edge of my bed. My hands are curled up into tight fists and I have to remind myself to relax them. I’m a bit surprised as to how much this is bothering me, not being able to be together with Hunter during one little excursion. As I’m wiggling my fingers to relieve some of the tension, I notice my pale white skin, smooth and shiny like porcelain. Yet, mere seconds in the sunlight and this skin will rot and burn away, leaving nothing but charred bone. 

I imagine Hunter walking ahead of me, standing in the strong summer daylight and waving to me. And I wave back from the shadows, waving because that’s all I can do, no matter how much I want to run out there and pull him into my arms for a sweet embrace. I want to be able to stand beside him, hold his hand. Wherever. Day or night.

I let myself fall backwards, my back resting comfortably on my bed. I turn back to the clock. Fifteen past. Okay, this is torture. I drag myself out of bed and before I know it I’m outside of my room, walking down the dark crypt corridors. Following a path that I’ve walked countless times. I find the worn stairs that lead up to a small trap door. And before I know it, I’m pushing it open without politely knocking beforehand. 

The floor creaks as I make my entrance, and I see Ezra quickly move across the kitchen to pull the thick curtains across the window, dimming the room from the strong afternoon light.

“Finn, you’ve got to give me a little more warning than that. You know I sometimes like to keep my curtains drawn back! Especially when it’s such a nice summer day like this.”

I bow my head apologetically. Ezra turns back from the window to face me and within mere seconds that sharp-witted boy sees right through me.

“Finn, what’s wrong?”

“Nothing’s wrong.”

“I would say you look pale, but I guess that’s kind of your style. But really, you seem a little… stressed? Or upset? Are you okay?”

I cast my gold tinged eyes to the ground. Of course Ezra would notice, he knows me better than almost anyone in this town. Still, I feel a little annoyed at the fact that I’m supposed to be a fearsome, poker-faced vampire yet my emotions were read in mere seconds.

“Do you think Hunter is having fun at the picnic right now?” I try to say the words nonchalantly, but the undertones of my statement come out as clear as ever.

“Oh, that’s right… He’s gone with Piper and the others today, hasn’t he?” Ezra pauses and gives me this look as he’s realized. “Oh Finn, you wanted to go with him…”

“I don’t even know why. I hate picnics. It’s not like I didn’t just see him last night. I’m being dumb.” I turn and make my way into the main living room of Ezra’s shop and plop myself down onto his couch. I’m being sulky and I hate it.

After a few seconds, I see Ezra’s hand reach over my shoulder from behind and place a cup of hot tea on the table in front of me. The subtle hint of berry and mint wafts up from the teacup and I let out a quiet thank you. Ezra sits down across from me with a cup of his own, and looks at me in that ‘I’m not going to talk until you do, so start talking’ kind of way that I’ve come to know so well through years of friendship with him.

“It’s just… Something so simple as the sun. It separates me and Hunter. And not just physically. It’s a constant reminder that I am not human, that I am not the same as him. And sometimes that stings.”

Ezra looks over at me with understanding eyes. I know that he understands because this is a theme that runs through a lot of us. Alkar and Omen struggle with their own identities and place in this town, constantly feeling like foreigners in this town of humans.

“Finn, what if the differences between you and Hunter are much smaller to him than to you? I mean, has he ever expressed sadness about not being able to be outside with you during the day?”

“He hasn’t, but even if he’s thought it you know he wouldn’t say it.”

“Cut Hunter a bit more slack. He’s always been honest with you. You know how much he adores you because he says it. Multiple times. Daily.”

I laugh at that one. I can’t deny the validity of it. I’m so thankful to have a partner who showers me with affection, both physical and verbal. And there’s always this sincerity to it… I’ve never felt like he’s saying something to me because he thinks it’s what I want to hear.

Ezra leans forward as he puts his cup of tea down on the table. “Why don’t you talk to him about it?”

“What would I even say? That I’m upset I can’t spend time with him during the day? That’s pretty selfish knowing how many evenings he gives to me. I catch the little yawns that tell me he’s missing out on needed sleep to spend time with me.”

Ezra gives me a slight grin before taking a sip of his tea.

“Look, I just think letting him know that you were lonely when he went on his picnic toda—”

“I’m not lonely.”

“—as I was saying, let him know that you missed him today and wanted to be there by his side. That’s more than enough. You’ve been alive for so long yet you still haven’t learned the importance of healthy communication?”

I roll my eyes but I know Ezra is right. Still, I can’t shake off the feeling that I would just trouble Hunter by talking about these feelings.

“Or, what if I get the magical Ezra to cast a spell that just blocks all sunlight for a day or two? That wouldn’t be a big deal or inconvenience anyone, right?” I give my trademark toothy grin and Ezra laughs.

“Just talk to him, okay?” Ezra reaches over and gives my shoulder a quick squeeze. I find myself thankful to have people like Ezra in my life. 

I down the rest of my tea and bring the cup over to the kitchen sink to rinse it out. I wave to Ezra as I step down through the trap door, making my way back to the crypts and eventually my room. I should probably think about just what exactly it is that I want to say to Hunter, but I have more time on my hands then I really need (story of my life) so I pour myself a glass of bourbon and grab a book from the shelf beside my bed. Before I know it I’m lost in the story, thankful for the words that distract me from the issue at hand.

A knock on my door snaps me back to reality. I must have been reading for longer than I realized as I glance over to the clock, now proudly displaying numbers that mean the sun has set. I recognize Hunter from his knock that I’ve heard hundreds of times before. I take a deep breath and I hate how uncharacteristically nervous I’ve become. I walk over to my door, and pause just for a moment before grabbing the handle and swinging the door open.

The first thing I see are his beautiful eyes, the way they slightly scrunch up when he gives me that adorable grin. His dark brown hair is an effortless mess and I just want to reach out and ruffle it. My eyes eventually find their way down and I notice his more than tightly fitted shirt. I guess that’s another pro for the summer things list; tight t-shirts that leave very little to the imagination. I linger on his broad shoulders, to the curve of his chest, and then moving my eyes further down to his strong arms, and then down to… a basket?

He steps in and pulls me into a tight hug. “Sorry I’m a little late.”

I grin and wrap my arms around his neck, pushing myself into his embrace. “What are you talking about? You had plans today and we didn’t have anything set for tonight. Also, what’s that?”

He walks over to my bed and places the basket down. From where I’m standing I can make out a bottle of wine, a loaf of bread, some apples… It’s like the kind of basket that you would take on a…

“I thought that we could have our own picnic. I know you say you don’t like them, but today’s picnic was so nice that I thought I would bring it here to you.”

I blink, not really understanding. He wants to have a picnic together in the darkness of these crypts? That doesn’t sound like a picnic that anyone would want. I find my thoughts going back to that dark place, thinking about the differences between us and our worlds. But before my thoughts begin to race around, I see Hunter pull out something from his rucksack hanging from his shoulder.

It looks quite big, a large sheet of parchment that’s been rolled up on itself? The more I look at it, it looks like the inner side has something painted on it, but the way it’s rolled I can’t see. Hunter begins unrolling it, asking me to help him attach it to the wall. The wall? Is it like a poster? I honestly have no clue what’s going on. But I grab one side and a piece of tape that Hunter hands me, and attach the one side to the wall space over my desk. Hunter does the same and I step back, seeing just what exactly we put up.

My breath catches. Every colour pops out… thick paintbrush strokes of lush green meadows, a warm yellow sun, crystal blue skies and fluffy gray clouds. Hanging on the wall in front of me… is a hand-painted picture of a beautiful sunny day. It’s gorgeous. And then I look at Hunter and he’s just standing there grinning like an idiot.

“What is… did you paint this?”

“Yeah. Do you like it? I was thinking… You and I don’t get to go out together and enjoy beautiful days like this. And before you go and start feeling guilty, I don’t care that our days spent together are during dusk. The night has become just as comfortable for me as day, and that’s because it’s the time where I get to be with you. But, I was thinking… while a midday picnic with the gang is fun, what if I could have a picnic together with my love on a beautiful summer day? So, I decided to bring a summer day here for us.” He starts unpacking the basket on the bed, and sits down on the edge, motioning me to set down beside him. “Will you join me for this summer picnic date?”

God damnit. I can already feel the tears welling up in my eyes and before I can reach up to stop them from falling Hunter grabs my hand and squeezes it softly.

“I love you Finn. Nothing will ever change that, no matter what obstacles lie in our way. We wil find a way, together.”

I pull Hunter into a desperate embrace, parting his lips with my own as I kiss him deeply. 

“You… just when I think you couldn’t be any more perfect you go and outdo yourself. Every god damn time. I love you so much Hunter.”

There’s a small thud from one of the apples from the basket falling to the floor as I push Hunter down onto my bed. From the corner of my eye I see the painting hanging over my desk, and just before I lower myself onto Hunter I grin and think, maybe, just maybe, summer isn’t so bad after all. 


End file.
